A Dark Decision
by A Little Distracted
Summary: Jasper is a hungry vampire hunting humans. He comes across a human that starts an obsession that would ultimately change his life. AU Rated M for a touch of Lemons and graphic imagery.


**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or the characters in this story. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am just playing pretend with them.**

**A Dark Decision**

Ignoring the smells of the tasty treats that surround me was always a difficult task. I walked among them relatively unnoticed. I didn't even have to work too hard at blending in here. My old black jeans, black t-shirt topped, with a wrinkled black button down shirt, and an old oversized black jacket were standard attire here. I know because I took it from one of them. The only thing that differentiated me from the hordes of bodies in this club is my sandy blond hair. There was hardly a morsel here that didn't have at least part of their hair died jet black.

I followed her here three weeks ago. She was breathtaking. I had been hunting near the college when I came across this scent that distracted me enough to make me stop hunting. I followed it to this club. The bodies were crammed tight inside. Some band was blaring something that didn't even remotely sound like music to me. People were jumping and thrashing around madly. The small building was thick with the scent of their blood, sweat, and adrenaline.

I couldn't go inside. I wasn't dressed like them and I still needed to hunt. If I had gone in at that moment, I would not have been able to stop myself from taking down at least 10 or 12 of them. I was lucky enough to find a boy roughly the same size as me standing in the back alley, by the dumpsters. He looked like he was waiting on something. As I casually strolled into the alley, he looked up at me.

"Did Mack send you?" he asked with a shaky voice. He was nervous. I could feel it radiating from within him.

I nodded my head. I had no idea who Mack was, and didn't care. I just didn't want to take a chance of him screaming, and alerting the crowd on the street, before I had a chance to drain him dry.

There was a dim light shining near the back door to the building. As I stepped through the narrow beam, he got a good look at me. I didn't care. I wasn't worried what he saw. He wouldn't survive to expose me anyway.

He smiled and licked his lips. "Mack said he was going to send me a pretty boy. He wasn't lying! Come over here and show me just what those pretty lips can do." I could tell that he was still nervous but now his primary emotion was lust as he stepped behind the dumpster and started unbuckling his belt.

This was going to be too easy. I strolled at a slow human speed. As I came around the dumpster, he already had his pants down around his knees. I quickly pinned him to the wall and let my teeth sink into his neck, being careful not to spill a drop, as I took every ounce of his precious blood and drained him dry. When his empty corpse slumped in my arms, I pulled his clothes off of him and replaced them with my own, before tossing his body in the dumpster and covering it with bags of trash.

Now that I was dressed appropriately and well fed, I went back around the building and approached the front door. A large man stopped me and said I needed to pay a cover charge. I searched my pockets and found some cash that my victim was nice enough to leave for me. I handed it to the man at the door and stepped inside.

It was dark inside, but I didn't have any problem seeing. I took a deep breath through my nose and tried to pinpoint the direction of the scent that lured me here in the first place. It was citrus intermingled with vanilla. As I passed through the crowds of people, I used my empathic ability to pick up the emotional state of the crowd. If I started picking up fear, I would have to leave so I didn't risk exposure. The crowd was radiating a myriad of emotions - excitement, happiness, lust, exhaustion, but confusion was the most prevalent. This is common when humans consume large amounts of alcohol or use mind altering substances.

I traced the scent to a small group of women standing near the edge of the crowded dance floor. They were talking excitedly. I could smell the alcohol on their breaths and coursing through their bloodstreams.

One of the women, a tall heavyset one, looked up and noticed me staring. She smiled and whispered something to a petite beauty with spiky black hair and features of a porcelain doll. When the doll cast her eyes upon me I was floored by the depths of the sparkling deep blue color. These were not colored contacts. This was her natural color.

She cocked her head and smiled. I felt waves of happiness, hope, and a tinge of lust radiating from her. She winked at the taller woman and walked over to me. She had an adorable bounce in her step.

"Hi, my name is Alice. I don't think I've seen you here before. Is this your first time here?" I nodded my head. "Here, let me fix you up a little."

She grabbed my hand and led me over toward the wall. She didn't seem to even register the temperature difference between her warm hand and my cold one. She dug in the pocket of her short cropped jacket and pulled out what looked like a thin black pencil.

"I like the red eyes." she said as she stood on her toes to look at my face closely. "I think we need to enhance them a little. Hold still while I put some eyeliner on you."

I don't know why I was allowing a human to get so close that she could touch me. I guess I was mesmerized by her beauty. She put her hand on my cheek to hold my head still. I heard her heartbeat speed up slightly. I thought that her instinct to flee must finally be kicking in, but I was wrong.

"You have really firm skin." she appraised as she pressed slightly. "Try not to blink while I do this."

I held perfectly still, staring into the deep blue windows to her soul. I could see myself reflected in her eyes. I watched my reflection as she drew thick black lines around my eyes, where my eyelashes were. I stayed perfectly still, unblinking, like only a vampire can. My precious little doll didn't stop moving the entire time. I am sure most humans would have been terrified to allow a bouncy little lady to put something so close to their eyes, but I wasn't. The little pencil would not hurt my eyes. I would hardly even feel it if she were to accidentally stick me in the eye with it.

When she finished, she smiled. "There, now you look deliciously evil." She pulled a small mirror out of her pocket and held it up for me to see. She was right. I did look evil in my layers of black clothing with heavy black eye liner drawing attention to the bright red color of my eyes. She ran her fingers through my blond waves, messing them up a little, making me look wild and dangerous. I gave her a smirky half smile and was rewarded as her emotional state shifted and her primary emotion was now pure lust.

"What is your name?" she asked loudly over the music.

I leaned in so I could speak directly in her ear. I let my cool lips brush against her softly as I said, "Jasper."

Even though the music was blaring, I was still able to register the sound of her gasp. With the next shift of her body, I could smell her arousal intermingled with her citrus and vanilla scent. I wanted more of that scent. I have never found myself sexually aroused by humans in the past, but for some reason, the scent of this woman had me wanting to explore all the pleasures that a soft warm body could provide.

Alice's friends were starting to get concerned about her. They kept looking our way and talking about how crazy she was for approaching a stranger. One lady was commenting about how good looking she thought I was, while another was saying she thought I looked like a serial killer. If she only knew just how close she was in her observation.

Once of them must have sent Alice a text because she pulled a little silver device out of her pocket and opened it. "Damn it!" she swore under her breath. She gave the group of women a glance then turned back to me and said loudly, "I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Jasper. Maybe we will run into each other here again some time." In a quick move, she bounced up on her tiptoes and placed a soft warm kiss on my lips before heading back to her friends so they could all leave together.

I stayed behind at the club for a couple minutes and then went outside to see if I could follow her scent. I was able to trace it to the valet parking area before it disappeared. I paced up and down the street, looking for her scent but found nothing.

I found myself back at the club the next night, hoping to see her again, but had no luck. I went back each night for the next two weeks. This was very out of character for me. I never stayed anywhere for more than a few days. As a vampire, I found that staying in one place for a long period of time could be dangerous. All it took was one news reporter to do a story on the strange deaths of people around the city and the Volturi would be tracking me down. I didn't want to risk it, but I had to see her one more time.

I had just missed her last Saturday. I had arrived late, after going hunting on the other side of town. I could smell that she had been to the club earlier, but she was already gone by the time I got there. I was so disappointed and frustrated that I let my ability slip briefly, causing everyone in the club to get agitated and start fighting around me. I left just before the police arrived.

There was a band playing on Wednesday night that had all the people lined up along the street waiting to get in. Simply by coincidence, I happened to be approaching the club from the east, so I had to pass the door before I reached the line. The doorman, who had gotten quite used to seeing me, let me in without making me wait. It might have something to do with the feelings of happiness and recognition that I sent his way, but I could be wrong.

The club was much more crowded than usual. The band wasn't on stage yet. A new banner was hanging behind the small stage that read, "Welcome to Club Gothica, home of the Skeleton Screw!" That was a rather pungent smelling drink that was apparently a specialty of the bartender. Humans that were not accustomed to the drink always gasped for air after gulping down the putrid liquid. Those that were familiar with the drink just winced like they were in pain.

I took a seat in the back, near where I saw my beautiful Alice last. The band came on and people rushed to the stage. The music was blaring but it didn't bother me. I could easily ignore it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose. I faintly picked up her scent blowing in from outside. I went to the door and told the doorman I would be right back. He nodded and kept his eyes on the line. He wasn't letting anyone else inside. He was saying something about the fire code and maximum occupancy.

I spotted her in line with her friends. She was probably twenty people from the door. Almost as if she sensed my presence, she turned toward me and smiled. I approached her at a slow pace. My red eyes were locked on her blue ones. She was beautiful! I could feel lust and excitement radiating from her.

She was almost bouncing in place as she gave me a wave. "Hey, Jasper, do you remember me?" she said with a huge smile.

"Of course I do, Alice. Would you like to come inside?" I asked softly.

"I can't, they're not letting anymore people inside." she answered with a sad look.

"Sure you can, come on." I said as I put my hand out.

She turned and told her friends that she would see them later. The tall girl whispered, "Go get him!" in her ear. Of course I could hear it, but I was pretending that I didn't.

With Alice's tiny hot hand in mine, I walked back to the door. I sent a wave of recognition to the doorman who simply nodded and held the door open for us. Alice was impressed. She pulled me out to the dance floor. I had been watching the people dance long enough that I was confident that I could easily move to the beat in a way that didn't look any more ridiculous than any of the other men out there.

I enjoyed watching her bounce and move. She was having fun. Tiny drops of sweat were starting to develop on her forehead and she was breathing hard. I found my mind wandering to other ways I would like to make her sweat and breathe hard. When the song was over, I led her to the table I had been sitting at earlier.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked as I signaled for a waitress.

"Sure, I'll have a bloody Mary." she said. "What are you having?"

They didn't serve anything here that I could drink, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, so I ordered a Skeleton Screw. I knew from watching others that I could claim it was too strong and pretend to sip it for an hour or so.

When the waitress brought our drinks, Alice drank down half right away. She must have been thirsty. I kept my lips sealed as I tipped mine to my lips, and pretended to take a sip. I imitated the shiver I saw other's make while drinking this particular beverage.

"Those are really strong!" Alice said trying to make her voice rise above the loud music.

I nodded my head. "How is yours?"

"They always make them good here." she said as she took another sip. "Thanks for getting me in. I'm sure my friends are pissed." She gave me a devious smile. "How did you do it? No one ever gets past the bouncer from hell. He's a real hard ass. Were you leaving or something? You just came out. I thought you were leaving." Her words came out in a rush.

"I went outside to get you." I said honestly.

"How did you know I was out there?" she asked skeptically.

"I smelled you. You have a very distinctive scent." I don't know what possessed me to be honest with her.

She wrinkled her nose and smelled her shirt. "Do I stink? I just washed these clothes."

"No, Alice, you are mouthwatering." I said with wink and a smile. I felt a wave of lust and a touch of love wash over me. It so felt good that I wanted more.

"You are a smooth talker, Jasper. I bet the girls are all over you." I sensed some apprehension coming from her.

I leaned over and let my lips brush against her ear as I said, "No, I have never met anyone as mouthwatering as you." Before I pulled away, I let my cool breath blow down her neck, causing her to shiver slightly.

I saw a twinkle in her eye as she launched from her chair and landed in my lap in one swift movement. Her arms were around my neck and she looked into my eyes. Having her this close was more difficult than I expected. I can't think of any time I have ever been this physically close with a human without feeding from them.

She brushed my hair back a little and placed her hand on my cheek. "You're so cold, Jasper." I could feel the heat rolling off of her body. "Those aren't contacts, are they?" I felt a touch of fear and concern mixed in with an overwhelming dose of lust.

"No." I expected her to run away screaming, but she didn't. Instead she leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on each of my eyelids. It made my body react in a way that I had not felt in years. Apparently she noticed, because she looked down at my lap and gave me a wink.

The band started playing a song that she recognized, so she jumped up and pulled me to the dance floor. We danced though that song and the one after. When we returned to our table, her other friends were there waiting on us. I was disappointed to see them there. She led me to a chair at the table with the rest of them and sat in my lap, like before, only now she was talking with her friends. I listened to them for a few minutes. I was glad they didn't try to involve me in the conversation. They were talking about classes they hated and professors that were boring. Apparently they all went to a nearby college. Alice commented that she was going to try to find an apartment next year because she didn't like living in a dorm.

We danced a few more times then Alice and her friends had to leave. Before she left, she wrapped her arms around my neck and lifted herself up on her tiptoes so she could kiss me softly on the lips. She didn't seem too concerned with the firmness of my lips. "I had a great time, Jasper. I hope to see you again sometime."

"When will you be back?" I asked as I held her body against mine.

"I have to work this weekend, and have classes and work during the week, so the next time I can come out here would a week from Saturday. Will you be here?" I nodded my head and she smiled. "I guess I will see you then."

Now that I knew when she would be here, I could go hunt in a neighboring city, as long as I returned in time to see her, I should be fine. I waited outside with her and her friends while they flagged down a cab. I listened to her tell the cab driver the address to the dorm where she lived. I now had enough information that I could find her if I wanted, and I definitely wanted to find her.

I walked along the streets for a couple of hours, trying to decide what I was going to do. I knew I wanted Alice in more ways than were physically possible for a human. I had not had sex since Maria kicked me out of her coven. We had been lovers for years, and she always kept me satisfied, or so she thought until she caught me in bed with her two sisters. She didn't take that very well. She accused me of using my empathic ability to seduce them and sent me packing, telling me that someday I would find someone that I couldn't seduce. Fate can be a bitch!

I have never been attracted to anyone as I was to this little human. If she were a vampire I would pursue her and win her over, making her my mate. Since she was human, I had to be extremely careful with her. One wrong touch and I could easily bruise her skin or break her bones. This would never work, because I could easily kill her if I lost control.

I left the city that night and traveled to another town to hunt. I hoped that the new surroundings would distract me enough so I could convince myself that I should embrace my nomadic nature and keep moving. Unfortunately it did just the opposite. The further I got from her, the more I thought about her and ached inside to go back.

So, on Tuesday night I was standing in the shadows of the dormitory trying to decide if I wanted to go inside. My sense of smell told me that this was the correct place. It was an all girls dorm. Men were only allowed in the main reception area but not up in the rooms. I could easily get inside but it would be difficult to search for her room without being noticed.

I took a deep breath and starting sending waves of sleepiness to the people in the building. Within a few minutes, most of the activity on the first few floors came to a grinding halt. They had all gone to their rooms and gone to bed. I went inside and searched the first two levels with no luck. I found her on the third floor. Her room was near the fire exit. This would make it easier for me to get to her, now that I knew where she was.

I could hear two people sleeping inside. I tried to the door and was pleasantly surprised to find it unlocked. When I pushed the door open, I found the taller woman asleep in a small bed on the right side of the room. My Alice was asleep on the bed on the left side of the room.

I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Jasper" she whispered in her sleep. She was dreaming about me! I felt that wonderful combination of love and lust generating from her sleeping form. Deep down inside I knew that I needed her. I kissed her again. She moaned softly. Her hot breath caressed my cheek. I placed a kiss on her exposed shoulder and she rolled over onto her back. "Oh, Jasper… take me." she breathed out softly.

I placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered, "I want you, Alice, but I am afraid I will hurt you if I take you."

She whimpered and stuck her bottom lip out slightly. This made me chuckle. She was cute pouting in her sleep. She shifted, and I could smell her arousal. I couldn't have her, but I could definitely please her. There was no reason we both had to be frustrated.

I placed a kiss on her nipple through the thin material of her night shirt. I told myself that this was the only indulgence I would allow. The rest would be for her. I slid my hand under the blanket, along her warm body. I knew that my ability was strongest if I had skin to skin contact. When I reached her damp panties, I slid them aside and sent a burst of purse lust directly on the little bundle of nerves hidden there. Her body clenched then she threw her head back and moaned. I sent another one and her hips started rocking against my finger. Yes, I knew exactly how to please her. I started sending pulses in rhythm with her rocking hips. She was breathing hard and sweating again, only this time, it wasn't from dancing. It was from me, just like I wanted.

The smell of her arousal was intoxicating. I could have easily sent her another strong wave and pushed her over the edge, but I didn't want to rush it. I liked watching her. I would play back this memory later when I could pleasure myself and not risk hurting her.

Her movements caused the blanket to shift, or maybe it had something to do with the way I bumped it with my elbow, either way they were no longer blocking my view of her body. I wanted to see the place I was touching. I wanted to taste it but I knew that would be too dangerous. I used my other hand to tear the lacy material of her panties, freeing them from her body. I stuffed them in the front pocket of my jeans. The rock hard bulge pressing against the zipper in my pants was aching for her. I gave it a quick squeeze and then focused my attention back on her.

"I need you." she managed to say between moans.

I slid my finger along her folds and let it slip inside, causing another round of loud moans. It's a good thing I was forcing the other people on the floor to remain asleep or someone definitely would have heard her.

I slid my finger in and out of her a few times and then she mumbled "More."

I slipped a second finger inside and found that rough patch inside that changed the tone of her moans. I curled my fingers slightly and started pumping her quickly. I couldn't wait much longer. If I didn't get out of here quickly I was going to climb on top of her and fuck her until her pelvis bones crumbled.

With my fingers hitting that magical place inside, I placed my thumb on her bundle of nerves and sent a strong pulse of lust and pleasure to her, causing her entire body to clench up and her eyes to roll back in her head. The sounds coming from her mouth were barely recognizable as human!

I removed my hands from her body and placed one more kiss on her lips then left the room at vampire speed, before her head could clear. I was all the way out of the building when I heard her voice.

"You were supposed to make me yours!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. I could hear the sounds of people shifting around in the building now. I focused my attention on her room. I could hear drawers being opened and closed. I heard some hangers moving in her closet. Finally I heard a door and footsteps. From the length of the stride, I could tell that it was my Alice. She headed toward the elevator.

A minute later, I saw her walk out the front door carrying an overstuffed backpack. She was wearing blue jeans, a dark grey long sleeved shirt, and her short black jacket. Her cheeks were flushed pink and tears were welling up in her eyes. She stopped as she reached the sidewalk and looked both ways down the street. I heard her sniffle and take a ragged breath.

"Where are you? I know you're still here." She sounded like she had been crying.

I sunk deeper into the shadows. I was standing in a thick clump of trees directly across the road from her. She took a step to the right then stopped and turned around. She took one step to the left but stopped again.

Her head hung low as the tears slipped down her silky cheeks. "Neither direction leads me to you. All I can do is stay right here and wait for you come get me."

I stood perfectly still and watched her as she cried on the curb. I could smell the salty tears, and it made something inside me hurt, but I didn't understand what she needed. What would make her better?

Between sobs she spoke. "We are destined to be together…. I can show you another way… I can make you happy… You know how to do it… You have to fix me…"

Just as she sobbed out the last sentence, a large truck came barreling down the road. He was driving faster than he should. I could hear the loud music blaring from the cabin of the truck. The driver was not paying attention. Alice stood and adjusted her pack on her back and squared her shoulders.

She looked in my direction and said, "I know you are there, Jasper. Here's your chance. Make me yours."

Just as the truck was about to pass, she stepped out in front of it. I couldn't move fast enough to prevent the collision. I heard the sickening sound of her head hitting the grill of the truck. The truck driver slammed on his breaks and lost control as he skidded down the street and crashed into a tree. Alice's neck was broken and her body was a twisted mess. Her head had been split open and was bleeding profusely.

Before anyone had a chance to register the sound of the crash, I launched across the street and carefully lifted my little doll. I held my breath as I carried her though the back streets at top vampire speed. I had to get her to a secluded place fast. I busted open the door to an abandoned building and quickly carried her to an interior room. The building smelled of mold and stagnant air. The rats scattered into the corners, desperate to get away from me.

I carefully took the backpack from her body and set it aside before I placed her on a dusty desktop. Blood was everywhere. It was running down her face and starting to pool on the desk. I tried my best to keep pressure on the wound, without causing additional damage, as I ripped her shirt away from her neck. I couldn't let her die. She said it herself. She could make me happy. I had to fix her. I knew how to do this. I'd watched Maria do it hundreds, maybe thousands, of times.

I took a breath and allowed the venom to pool in my mouth. I tried to ignore the crunching sound coming from the vertebrae in her neck as I turned her head, giving me access to the artery that was just barely keeping her alive. I let my teeth sink in, but instead of feeding from this glorious creature, I forced the venom into her bloodstream. Within a few seconds I could smell the venom starting to seep out of her head wound.

I ripped the front of her shirt to make some bandages and tied them around her head. The venom was leaking out faster than it was fixing her. I needed to try another point of entry. I ripped her jeans open and went for the arteries in her legs. The easiest place I could think to access them without having to bite through too many muscles was from the back of her knees. I took a bite and forced my venom into each leg. I bit her arms and did the same thing.

I straightened out all of her limbs and moved back up to her head to examine the wound. The venom was starting to knit the flesh back together. I confirmed that there was nothing in the wound before it closed up. I bit her neck one more time, to make sure there was enough venom in her system, and then sat back and waited.

Within minutes her bleeding had stopped and her muscles started to seize up in pain. Within hours all of her bones had grown back together. She was screaming now. Loud painful screams that echoed through the deserted building making it sound like thousands of ghosts crying as they mourned the loss of a beautiful soul that was destined to walk among the angels, bringing light to the damned.

What have I done? She didn't deserve this! She was young, innocent, and beautiful. She seemed so happy and full of life! Why did she step in front of that truck? Why would she do something like that? After hours of beating myself up over my rash decision, I came to the conclusion that I had no choice. She forced my hand. I would just have to accept that my actions were a direct result of her actions.

We still had a long time to wait before the change was over, so I went through her backpack. It was filled with clothes, primarily. I picked out a nice red dress and some matching shoes. They were the only things in the bag that were not black. I dug through her undergarments and set aside something nice to wear with the dress.

I left her only for a moment to go retrieve some clean water from a tap near by. I used one of her clean socks as a washcloth so I could clean her up. It didn't help much. As I wiped the blood from her skin, the filth in the room created mud in its place. I didn't want her to wake up looking like this. She was much too precious.

The night before I expected her to wake up, I carried her outside. Her screaming had subsided into a tolerable whimper and occasional sob. Anyone passing by would think that she was simply crying. No one would expect that hell's fires were searing her from the inside out.

I took her to a park on a hill that had a small lake. It was late at night, and there was no one around, so I was able to carry her out into the water and wash her thoroughly. When we came out of the water, I changed her into the clean underclothes, slipped the shoes on her feet, and carefully pulled the pretty red dress over her head.

I laid her in the soft grass and stepped back to admire her beauty. The change had made her lips slightly fuller and her cheekbones more defined. It pained me that I would never again see her beautiful blue eyes. They would be like mine now, a crimson reminder of the evil that lies within us.

I wondered how she would feel about what I have done to her. Would she hate me for damning her to this life? Would she stay with me? Newborns are temperamental and hard to control. When she woke up, she would be stronger than I am and she would be insatiably hungry. It was going to take everything ounce of my strength to keep her from killing everyone in sight. That's just the way it is with newborns.

I decided that I had better go hunting before she woke up, so I would have plenty of strength. Her heart was beating erratically, so it wouldn't be too much longer. If I was going to hunt, I needed to do it now. I didn't have time to hide her anywhere, and it was really late, so I tossed some leaves over her body to hide her from anyone who may happen to pass by.

I didn't go far, only a few miles away. I found a 24 hour diner that had some people inside. I was waiting on someone to come out. There was a large party of intoxicated people in the corner laughing and talking loudly. They were taking too long. I looked down at myself. My clothes were still wet from the lake. They would not let me inside this place and it would be difficult to lure someone out looking like this.

I walked on further, looking for another victim. The bars were closed, so I was having no luck. I knew I needed to get back quickly. I jumped the fence and forced my way into a house, looking for a quick kill. No luck, the place was empty. I did, however, find some clean clothes. I took a moment to wash my face and hands before stepping into the clean clothes. I disposed of my old clothes in a dumpster on my way back to the diner.

I looked friendly and trustworthy now, wearing some khaki pants and a light blue golf shirt. I shouldn't have any trouble convincing one of the drunks to leave the diner with me. I opened the door and strolled inside. I grabbed a seat at the counter and took a look at the table of drunks. I was waiting for one of them to notice me.

The lady behind the counter asked me if I would like to place an order but was distracted by someone coming in the door. I was hit with a wave of citrus/vanilla. I turned around, expecting to find an angry newborn vampire getting ready to attack everyone in the room, instead I found a beautiful petite little lady standing in the doorway looking at me with a smile. She was not radiating the usual anger, hunger, and confusion that I usually found in a newborn. She was radiating love and hope. I didn't know what to do. I was stunned.

She held her hand out and told me that she had been looking for me. She told me that there is another way to live. She led me out of the diner and said that she knows of another life. She explained to me about a family that will take us in and help us. She was so honest and confident that I couldn't help but follow her. The brain damage had caused her to lose all memories of her life before waking up. She only remembered her first name.

For some reason she thought she had been looking for me for years. The only way that could be is if she had been waiting for me for years as a human. She seemed so happy to have finally found me that I didn't correct her. I didn't tell her that I was the one to change her and she didn't ask.

It was a dark decision that led to a brighter future, one with love, family, peace of mind, and happiness. It was the best decision of my life.

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. I like Jasper as a bad boy with a touch of lemon! If you like it too, let me know… Post a review!**

**Thanks,  
A Little Distracted**


End file.
